Thistlefang's Story
by Pebblewish
Summary: A mysterious prophecy leads to turmoil within ThunderClan. Meanwhile, Thistlefang is just trying to remain loyal to his clan, but his world turns upside-down when he gets captured.


**Hello everyone! This a new story, that most** **likely will not be finished, but I wrote it awhile ago, and felt like publishing it.**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Poppypool walked down the dark tunnel of Mothermouth with the other medicine cats behind her. As they neared the cavern she saw a bright light coming from the end of the tunnel. When she entered the cave, she was blinded by the moonstone glittering brightly as if all of the stars in silverpelt had fallen down inside of it. She blinked several times, attempting to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

Once all of the medicine cats had entered the cave, Mintpool announced, "I have a ceremony to perform tonight before the eyes of our warrior ancestors." She turned to her apprentice, Silverpaw, with a proud smile. "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Silverpaw spoke clearly and confidently.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your full medicine cat name. Silverpaw, from now on you will be known Silverstone. StarClan honors your skill and unfailing patience." Silverstone smiled proudly, looking around at the rest of the medicine cats.

"May StarClan send you a good dream." Poppypool murmured to Silverstone before taking her place beside the moonstone. When Poppypool was comfortable, she closed her eyes, touched her nose to the moonstone, and waited for StarClan to send her a vision.

* * *

Poppypool blinked open her eyes and looked around. She was in the ThunderClan camp, but she didn't see any other cats.

"Hello?!" she called. She heard pawsteps behind her and spun around to see a grey she-cat padding towards her. She recognized the cat as Seedfur, the previous deputy of ThunderClan, who had died just four moons ago of greencough.

"Is that you Seedfur?" Poppypool asked. But Seedfur ignored her and padded closer to her until she was a tail length away.

Seedfur's eyes were troubled as she murmured, "Fires will spread across your territory."

"Do you mean the forest will burn down?" Poppypool gasped.

Seedfur smiled sadly. "It is not the will of StarClan to meddle with the lives of the living." Suddenly, the wind began whirling around Poppypool, and then Seedfur was pulled away toward the darkness of the forest.

"Wait!" Poppypool screeched over the howling wind, "I don't understand!"

* * *

 **I know it was short, but what did you think of it? Should I continue writing? Thanks!**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

 **ThunderClan**

Leader

Lightningstar- light ginger tom

Deputy

Sparkwhisker- orange tabby tom

Medicine cat

Poppypool- brown she-cat

Elders

Featherflight- tan she-cat

Chafinchfeather- white she-cat with gold and brown splotches

Sparrowwing- brown tabby tom

Warriors

Redbelly- ginger tom

Lightfern- light ginger she-cat

Dogear- brown tom

Fluffyfur- fluffy white she-cat

Sloethorn- tortoiseshell she-cat

Liontail- golden tom with a brown muzzle and belly

Snakestripe- grey tabby tom

Thorntooth- solid brown tom

Stormclaw- brown tabby tom with grey flecks

Daisyflower- golden she-cat

Grasspelt- brown tom

Queens

Rosepetal-white she-cat with light brown paws and tail tip (kits: Sorrelkit- tortoiseshell she-cat; Tawnykit- calico she-cat)

Brightsun- gold and orange spotted she-cat (kit: Rosekit- dark ginger she-cat)

Needlefur- black she-cat (kits:Thistlekit- long-haired brown tabby tom; Finchkit- fluffy golden she-cat with a white belly and muzzle)

Apprentices

Sparrowpaw- ginger tabby tom

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

Shadestar- black she-cat

Deputy

Pinenose- calico tom

Medicine cat

Yarrowleaf- fluffy yellow and white she-cat

Elders

Redpelt- dark orange tom tom

Flowerpath- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors

Froghop- Light brown tom with dark brown patches

Toadleap- brown tabby tom

Treeface- brown tom

Tigerlily- grey tabby she-cat

Fuzzyface- fuzzy grey tabby tom

Marshwhisker- brown tom

Rattooth- black tom

Onemouse- solid grey tom

Robinbelly- brown she-cat with a red-orange belly

Queens

Bushfur- orange she-cat (kit: Applekit- fluffy red-orange she-cat)

Smallpelt- brown she-cat (kits: Sneakykit- black tom with white patches; and Lizardkit- black tom with brown stripes)

Whitecloud- fluffy white she-cat (kits: Darkkit- black tom with amber eyes; Snowkit- fluffy white she-cat; and Goldenkit- golden she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentices

Largepaw- fluffy light grey she-cat

Spiderpaw- black tom

Larkpaw- black she-cat with three brown legs and one black leg

 **RiverClan**

Leader

Rainstar- blue-grey tom

Deputy

Stormcloud- grey tom

Medicine cat

Mintpool- orange and brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat 

Silverrock- silver she-cat

Elder

Hailstone- tan tabby tom

Warriors

Troutleap- brown tom

Willowpelt- grey and brown she-cat

Minnowsplash- white she-cat with grey specks

Rippleclaw- brown tom

Miststone- grey she-cat

Boulderpath- brown tom with black spots

Waterfall- grey tabby she-cat

Shellclaw- orange tabby tom

Queens

Lillypool- orange she-cat with golden tabby stripes (kits: Splashkit- grey tabby she-cat with white patches; Shimmerkit- silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Pebblepool- solid light grey she-cat (kit: Leopardkit- golden she-cat with black spots)

Apprentices

Beaverpaw- brown tom

Mudpaw- brown tabby tom

Otterpaw- brown tabby tom

Wavepaw- grey tabby she-cat

Lakepaw- white tom with grey stripes

 **WindClan**

Leader

Breezestar- brown tabby she-cat

Deputy

Quickwind- calico she-cat

Medicine cat

Runningfeather- old grey tabby tom

Elders

Fastflight- tan she-cat

One-ear- white tom with one ear

Warriors

Kestrelwing- ginger tom

Ashpelt- brown tom with orange patches

Crowtalon- black tom

Gorseheart- brown tabby tom

Dewwisker- light grey tabby she-cat

Sweetspirit- ginger she-cat

Stoneface- dark grey tom

Blueflower- blue-grey she-cat

Honeyfur- gold she-cat

Queens

Sedgerose- orange she-cat (kits:Morningkit- light brown tabby she-cat; Rabbitkit- long-haired brown tabby tom tom)

Apprentices

Webpaw-white tom

Heatherpaw- tan she-cat

Antpaw- black tom

Echopaw- light grey she-cat

 **Cats outside the clans**

Sunshine- long-furred golden she-cat

Bob- small, brown tabby tom with a stub for a tail

Lucy- fluffy, black and white she-cat

Steve- dark brown tabby tom


End file.
